The present invention is directed to a container system, and in particular to containers for storing, measuring, transporting and discharging materials, particularly liquids. The system is particularly useful for loading agricultural dispensing equipment with liquid agricultural treatment material to be applied to a field.
The quantity of treatment material to be dispensed from agricultural equipment is measured at various degrees of precision before it is loaded into the dispensing equipment. The quantity of liquid material loaded into the dispensing equipment will vary with the type of material to be dispensed, the concentration of the liquid desired, the area to be treated, and the type of application or treatment to be performed. For certain treatment operations, the precision of the measurement of the quantity of liquid loaded in the dispensing equipment is not significant, while for other operations the precision of the measurement is of importance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a container system in which the precision of the measurement of liquid material loaded into dispensing equipment can be selectively controlled by the user during the loading operation. It is a further object of the invention to provide a container system having several different components assembled together to be transported as a single unit, and in which the separate assembled components may be removed from each other for selected use during different loading operations.
Other objects and advantages of the container system of the present invention will become apparent from the following discussion.